


Red as blood, sweet as love

by wolves_rider



Series: Fire Emblem Fantasy [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolves_rider/pseuds/wolves_rider
Summary: VAMPIRE AU, I’LL KEEP THE BLOOD TO A MINIMUM, BUT IT WILL BE MENTIONED SO IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS STUFF PLEASE DON’T READ, also this will get steamy, sorry not sorry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tianeyuan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianeyuan/gifts).



> VAMPIRE AU FOR MY DEAR TIANE, THE BIGGEST RYOMA LOVER OUT THERE, it has a part 2, part 2 is quite hot ;P

When you moved to the small town of Hoshido you expected people having big dogs as pet, some farms and tons of homemade food, not a legend about the vampire family that roamed the forest in between Hoshido and Nohr.

As the sceptical soul you are, you ignore all the legends and just went for a walk around the forest, but the night came faster than you expected. Of course vampires aren’t part of your worries.

But they are there, watching you. 

The two brothers were watching you, the young one visibly bored, the oldest one fascinated.

“Is just the new girl in the town, we shouldn’t let Sakura go alone, she still doesn’t see the differences between humans and other vampires. Ryoma are you listening?”

“You think she’s lost?”

“Of course she is, look at how she comes back over her steps from time to time.”

“We should help her.”

Takumi blinks like he hasn’t heard correctly.

“And why in the name of the heavens should we do that? She’s just a human.”

“If we don’t help her, she will wander into Garon’s domain and he will turn her and probably send her to feed from the townspeople, we don’t want that right?”

Takumi shakes his head, is impossible to deal with Ryoma when he’s like this.

“Whatever, do what you want I’ll go back to tell mom it was a false alarm.”

You sigh sitting on a fallen tree to take a breath and think.

You have absolutely no idea of where you were, near of the end of the forest, far from it, in the middle of nowhere… The night was clear, but the half moon light wasn’t enough to help you, your own flashlight was starting to die, and you had no signal on your phone.

“Can I help you?”

The scream was loud enough to wake up all the creatures around you, the jump made Ryoma laugh a bit, but it also made him realize he scared you a lot.

“Sorry, please forgive me, that was very rude.”

“Who the hell are you? And how did you found me?” Your voice is a whisper but he heard it.

“My name is Ryoma, and I’m here to help you, you’re lost right? I’ll show you the way back.” 

He’s handsome, you can see that, but there’s something about him that makes you feel at ease, maybe is the gentle smile, the soft voice or his attitude, he’s like some kind of fairytale prince, fallen from the heavens to save you.

“How did you knew I was lost?”

“I’ve been following you for a while, it’s pretty obvious you’re lost.”

“How can you see without light?” You ask surprised.

“I’m a vampire.”

“You what? Vampires doesn’t exist.”

“Well, yes and no, we exist, we’re just not disco balls that reflect the sun, and have strange superpowers.”

_ Did he just trashed twilight? I mean the books were always fun to read to me but… A vampire that knows about twilight is more meta than Deadpool breaking 16 walls on the movie.  _ You think surprised, shaking your head.

“You don’t believe me?” He ask, a smirk on his lips that makes your heart stop.

“N-no” Damn, he’s so handsome, he can’t be real, he also has your heart beating faster than sound, and a small part of your brain is singing the kiss the girl song.

“I’ll guess I’ll have to show you then.”

By the time you arrive home you’re pretty convinced vampires exist now, he displayed a couple of powers that were unnatural; the problem is, cause the sun is up, he has to stay at your place, not that you mind having a hot guy at your home.

He explores the house while you close all the windows and make sure no light can enter, thankfully you don’t have anything to do today.

“Why does a beautiful woman like you live alone?” His voice makes you jump a bit, he’s closer than you expected, you knock over the vase with flowers and cut yourself with the glass.

“Sorry, I’m sorry.” You run away from him to the kitchen to grab the first aid kit.

“Y/N? Are you ok?” He keeps his distance but looks worried.

“Yeah, I just don’t want you to go all shark on me.” You admit shy while trying to clean the small cut.

“Is just a small cut, let me help you please, It was my fault after all.”

He takes your hand in his, and to your surprise and horror he licks the wound, and suddenly your heart starts beating as fast as light, and the wound closes like it never existed.

“How the hell?” 

“Our saliva is quite good at closing wounds, the whole fangs mark is false.” 

He’s close, so close you can feel his breath on your skin.

“Is anything true?” You manage to ask, looking at his lips, those lips you’re dying to kiss.

“We’re very good lovers.” He answers, he still can feel your blood on his tongue, is making him lose control. 

Without even thinking you close the space and kiss him, he then kisses you back, picks you up and sits you on the counter, his hands roaming your body, yours tangled in his hair, soft moans coming from your lips, sweet music to his ears.

You stop kissing him to take a breath, and he smiles naughty.

“What if we prove this myth?”

“I like that idea.”

He kisses you and takes you to the bedroom to see if vampires are as good at it as they say


	2. the taste of your love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ARE VAMPIRES HOT? THEY'ARE, at least this one, THIS PART IS STEAMY, NSFW OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know Fire Emblem Heroes chances are the whole Legendary Ryoma thing, if not, Ryoma, from FE: Fates just got a legendary version. and one of my friends, Tiane, who’s a massive Ryoma fan. Didin’t get him so I’m making this for her so she feels better. Part 2 of the Vampire AU THIS CAN HAVE A PART 3 SOOOOO YEAH (Specially if we don’t get seasonal Ryoma)

You sigh happy when you finally arrive home and kick the boots without even looking. 

You just want to get in the tub for an hour.

“You’re not going to say hi?” The voice makes you freeze, you turn around to see him.

And there he is, long beautiful hair, soft smile, loving eyes. You didn’t even knew how much you missed him till he came back, so you the rational thing, you run to him.

“Ryoma you’re back!!!”

He laughs when you throw yourself at his arms, hugging you close, he missed you so much, the smell of your skin, the sound of your heart, your warm presence, he missed your voice laughing with him, your hands in his hair, Damn he wants to claim you in that moment, but after seeing you so tired he has a better idea.

“Come on, I’ll make you a bath, a warm one, so you can relax a bit.”

He picks you up bridal style and carries you to the bathroom and starts undressing you, but you stop him and kiss him.

“You’re joining me.”

“But vampires doesn’t need to-”

“You’re joining me.” You say again, taking his shirt and kissing him again, and again till he kisses you back smiling and says yes.

You both enter the tub, you lay back on him for a moment while the warm water calm your tired body, he hums while you rest your head on his chest.

You ask him about his trip, then he listen to you speaking about your week without him.

After the tub session he carries you to your bed and cuddles with you, although you can see the dark in his eyes. 

“Ryoma?”

“Yes my queen?” 

“Are you ok? Your eyes look like you haven’t-”

“I’m not hungry if that’s what worries you.” He smiles kissing your nose.

“I wasn’t worried about you biting me you silly dork, if you need to eat you can go and be back later.”

He smiles looking at you like you’re a goddess fell from heaven.

“How are you so perfect?” His words make you blush, and he just can’t take it. He kisses you, hard.

“Ryoma?”

“Is not blood what I crave, and to be honest is not that big of a deal, rest a bit and don’t worry about it.” 

You look at him pouting, why doesn’t he tell you? He smiles and kisses the tip of your nose again, you’re just too cute.

“I want to know”

“You sure about that?” There’s something about the smile on his lips that makes your heart race.

“Yes, of course.”

The grin spreads on his face while his hands travel down your body.

“Well, since you want to know, I’ll tell you.” His lips steal the air from your lungs with a kiss that makes you smile. “I missed you, I missed your body-” His mouth then travels down your neck, small kisses, soft bites to make you moan lightly at his touch.

“I missed all those small sounds you do just for me-” Husky voice vibrating against your chest, hot breathes against your skin, gentle hands exploring each small fraction of you, soft tongue dancing across your body.

“I missed your breathless words, calling my name-” The ghost of his touch in between your legs makes you squirm, soft breathes touch your ribs, his bites move to your stomach, always so soft, your body reacting to him.

“I missed your hands in me, nails on my back, hands messing with my hair-” His voice alone could make you moan, he sounds so damn hot, and needy, a small part on your brain wants to say you also missed him, but you can’t find your voice.

“I missed you, so much I thought I would go mad without you.” 

He kisses you one last time before going in between your legs with that smirk that makes you weak.

He licks you and then smile, that smile makes your already racing heart go even faster, he starts slow, soft, enjoying it, the soft moans coming out from you, your body moving against him, your hand in his hair, your taste. He missed the taste of your love more that he ever missed blood.

When you start shivering close to the edge he smiles at you, soft smile, full of love, his hands working you up for a second while he speaks. 

“I can see how close you are my queen, I want you not to hold back, I need to hear you please.” 

And he does hear you when his mouth makes you explode with pleasure, he hears you scream his name, like is the only thing you know how to say, and he does hear it again when a little bit later he’s inside you finding that sweet release together, your voices sounding together, the most beautiful sound he ever heard.

And he does hear it when you fall asleep in his arms and he feels full of love.

“I love you too my queen.”   


End file.
